


夜跑哪天都是好.

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa





	夜跑哪天都是好.

Handpapaa.August 20, 2017

 

夜晚是黑的。这话是废话。

 

贺天在跑出街区时，看见路上有只蛤蟆，靠在绿化带的墙角下，腿很短。而他腿长，下一个迈步就是越过它背上的疙瘩，落在更远方。这儿的夜晚是不那么黑的，特别是在繁华街区的商住楼下，这是明亮的。

 

“是青蛙哎！妈妈！！”

 

后面声音稚嫩，他跑的快，青蛙入耳时幼儿的兴奋他听得清晰，而后面奶声奶气的叫娘，就跟牙牙学语一样，模模糊糊远去了。

 

“白痴，那是蛤蟆！”

 

夜跑在街上，是件很容易让人兴奋的事。你看，这里人群涌动，车流八方四面。霓虹灯啊，车灯啊，路灯啊，灯灯灯，噔噔噔。耳里是隔绝天地的，可你脚，身，意识都浸在当下，是急是缓，是左是右，都要心里有数，全身都做好预备。不是瞎鸡巴的只顾往前。

 

这才是运动。

 

贺天转过了一道弯。翻过一面矮墙，空降在一条小巷。小巷叫小巷，小在它的路窄，四个轮子的车一进，只能叫着向前开，直到见到光。它是没有回头路给转的。于是，这里的黑夜就是真的黑了。贺天向前跑着。软底鞋打在石板路上悄无声息。保护区不保人，一到深夜只剩被保护的房子，房子没得人保，物也不见得贵，它或许也有自己珍惜的记忆，反刍在嘴里呢，什么味道，什么颜色，旁人不知。细细倾听，听见的也是沿着巷弯漏进的嘈杂，街外的嘈杂，显得里面更是静。

 

本该是这样的。入进贺天耳的那份嘈杂，是不该有的。你听唉，这曲曲弯弯的巷，有人声鼎沸，沸沸扬扬。就跟我现在乱用词语一样是不对的事。人声是断断续续，笑声是悉悉索索，黑夜给了他们笼罩掩护，发出声来还真就像偷鸡摸狗，让人老不爽快。

 

贺天跑过一个巷口，声音从侧面清晰起来。

 

“老大！那个什么哦米噶都是这样发情的吗！”

 

“嘿嘿，是啊是啊，你快把他裤子脱了！老子鸟儿都疼了！”

 

“可、可他是个男人啊”

 

“啊西！你他妈狗卵话怎么这么多！老大叫你脱就快脱！男人怎么了你没看他裤子都湿到要滴水了吗！操起来没差没差，你动作快点啦老大完了后是我”

 

“就是啊，你别叽歪了，阳痿不能操看着我们干不就好了嘛哈哈哈”

 

随着贺天的跑动，声音在渐渐远去。他还在跑，脚步不急不缓，稳健的呼吸除了通过头骨的传达外，在空中显得悄无声息。刚传进耳里的是四种不同音色，加上他从一开始就闻到的那股弥漫在小巷里的气味，一共五人。四个Beta？，一个Omega。

 

贺天在下一个路口转弯了。他无法判断，那四个人的身份，也许里面藏着一个，或者两个，隐藏气味的Alpha。但他能够肯定，在这个小巷里，不会仅仅是他们六个人。既然他能闻到，那么跟他一样的那些Alpha，也能闻到。他能来，他们更能来。在下一个换气时，贺天将自己的气味隐藏着更深了点。

 

他懂隐藏，他们都更懂。

 

这个年轻的Alpha从另一个巷口绕出，回到了之前踩过的石板上，悉索的调笑声又近了。面对等着被他们肆意摆弄的Omega，暴力的施加就像一次又一次对自己政权的肯定、巩固，无人阻止，没人反抗。好像顺理成章，理所应当。掌权让人忘记自己的苟且，声音变大了，气焰嚣张了。

 

“操！他妈的谁！”

 

里巷爆吼的人，看见巷口一个身影晃过。他捂着脑袋，生疼生疼，黏糊的质感别是流血了吧。

 

“老大怎么了！”

 

“妈的哪个狗杂种扔的石头啊！有种出来！”

 

贺天咧着嘴，他背靠着墙，白齿在黑夜里晃亮晃亮。

 

“警察已经来了，识相就赶紧走，别为了一个破Omega丢了身家”

 

“哼 老子能中你计？人是我找到的，要抢，自己来拿啊”

 

“抢？嘿”

 

贺天发出一阵轻笑，他要个人还用得着抢？正准备拎牙反讽，却被里面传来的骚乱声打住了。

 

“操！你、你快按住他！”

 

嗯？贺天偏身，看向里头，黑不隆冬。可已经习惯了的眼睛能够借着月光分辨清楚。他们打架了。五个人，四对一。贺天自然将视线落在了那一个人身上，从始至终没有发出过声音的那位。他扭动双肩，借着重力朝后摔，黏在后背的人被甩的贴墙坠下。紧接扑上来的那人，直直的撞上他的膝头骨，搂腹蜷缩而倒。而再一人，顶在肩胛骨一声闷响，被推着接连倒退……

 

连气都不带换的快准狠。贺天默不作声。这像是经过了无数次演练的干净利落，连多余的一个动作也没用。贺天希望现在这个屈膝大喘的男人——姑且先这样叫。最好不要再走出来一步。

 

否则，他会死的很难看。

 

传进耳里沉重而急促的呼吸，像是逼着这个百年老巷去跑了三里路，缓慢的血液加速流动着，有什么鲜活起来了。

 

一个人，一个Omega，一个正在发情的Omega，一个正在打架斗殴的发情Omega。

 

一个正在打架斗殴并且没有主人的发情Omega。

 

你在岸边遇见一条新鲜肥腴的河豚，怎么办，怎么做？

 

他看向四周的黑暗。他闻到的，他们都闻到了。他看见的，他们也都看在眼里。他们不是倒在地上的那四个Beta，不会同他们一样愚蠢，冲动，莽撞。他们在评估，在估量，他们是有能力处理这只不断向他们发出邀请味道‘河豚’的，但，河豚终究是有毒，何况这只还表现出令人惊讶的出格。注定要和Omega打一辈子交道的Alpha知道，这可能是个陷阱，也可能是个不可多得，难得一遇的珍宝。

 

贺天嗅着空气里不再纯粹的味道。那些低阶，低自控的Alpha已经泄露出自己的味道了。石砖的清冷，被他们搅成一滩浑水。

 

贺天走了。他没有去赌这个的理由。他什么都不缺。不缺钱，不缺人，不缺刺激。一个来路不明的暴力、出格的Omega，能给他什么？点到为止，剩下的就是自个造化。

 

他这可不是信天由命。

 

“贺……贺天？”

 

没走几步，似熟悉又陌生的声音叫出了贺天的名字，他稍稍偏头，那股属于Omega的味道就像撞进他的鼻腔里一样，已经不再是悠悠着从巷里飘出，而是爆发着，像一颗炸弹一样。轰击着附近每一个Alpha。贺天挑了下眉，那这是个理由——找上门的威胁，再走岂不是落荒而逃？

 

善加应用，陷阱也会变成祭品不是吗。

 

贺天转过了身，那个扶墙而立在不远处的Omega，被月光渡着一层冷色。他应该是认识他的。这是直觉。

 

“头抬起来”

 

他头发潮湿着一缕垂下，不长，却因为角度还是挡住了眼睛。贺天能看见他衣服破烂下渗血的肌肤，双脚没有撑在石墙上的手应该会随时倒下，而手也颤巍巍抖动着。贺天略微抬起了点头，表情轻松玩味，黑色的眼睛里散出的却是审视的锐利。他等着，听着，声音不大，却清晰着：

 

“我、展正希”

 

展正希？

 

展正希，贺天是认识的。

 

初中老同学啊。

 

他脑里想起的，是和他，不，是和他们一起打球的场景，但展正希的身影都是模模糊糊如加了马赛克。他同太多人打过太多球了，这怪不得他。贺天远远看着，认识的人在脑里可能勾不出脸，但见了面，还是熟的。这张认识的脸，是狼狈，落魄，破损的样子。这让他倒是想起了展正希头被打破的那天，这时他的脸在记忆里是清晰的。为兄弟出头的样子，有点帅噢。

 

他迈脚走向展正希。贺天能看见他额角渗出的血，他的记忆还在走着。他看见石头离开他脑门的那刻，见一冲上去抱住了他，眼睛红的就像流在地上的一滩血迹，像随时会发疯暴走一样。很奇怪，贺天想着。他看着现在正扶着墙一动不动，像一处定格的展正希，他想起，好像每一次落入视线里的展正希身旁都会有见一的出境，这是他第一次见到单独的他。很奇怪吧。贺天的鼻翼不自主的扩张了些，这就是你的气味啊。他不加掩饰着舔了下嘴角。

 

不过，那个白痴错过了。

 

“你怎么在这”

 

贺天停在了展正希面前，不近不远，正好一臂距离。所以在展正希脚下一软时，贺天正好可以接住，或者也可以被展正希拉住。但他没有，他们都没有对彼此伸出手。展正希仍然扶着墙，那股从小腹泛起，打在大腿根部的热流，没有一刻放过他。他估计着自己就要站不住时，蹲了下来缓劲，直到体内那一股热流涌过之后，才说了句答非所问的话：

 

“我…有点奇怪”

 

他的底裤又湿了一圈。

 

贺天瘪了下嘴。这就是你的不小心了，就算有自保的自信，也不该在临近发情期时什么措施都不做的到处乱走，又不是刚来初潮的小孩子。这样想着，倒也没有说出什么责备的话，他可不是老妈子。弯下腰，伸出的手想将人拉起，却猛然一顿。

 

“……你第一次？”

 

“嗯？”

 

展正希从臂弯里发出的轻哼疑惑，似是不太明白贺天指着什么。这对贺天来说无疑就是肯定的回答了。心里猛然警铃大响。他是揪着展正希的衣领将他拽近，鼻子凑上，对着他的肩窝，小心的嗅上了一口。

 

然后就叫他只想日人了。从身体到心理上。

 

这种Omega初潮期才有的纯净气息，无法被人工合成的天然信息素，对任何一个Alpha来说，无疑就是朝他们双手大张要抱抱的天使儿。没人能够抗拒，人人都向往。真是操他妈的见鬼了！

 

贺天迅速的朝四周扫视一圈。他知道留给自己的时间不多，随着时间推移展正希的味道会越来越浓，直到他们都能嗅到这其中的秘密时——谁他妈的能想到这个都快成年的Omega还是个刚分化出来的雏！明明野生发情就够让人觉得是提前到的新年礼物了。

 

意识到这个问题，几乎是同一时间，贺天不再掩饰隐藏，他如数的将自己的信息素释放了出来。这是年轻，活力，朝气，而强大富有压迫性的高阶Alpha信息素。星火四溅，是点燃引线的火苗。将隐藏黑暗里漆黑的火药纷纷叫醒。那些炸出来的，缤纷繁杂，丰富多味的信息素，在面对贺天的示威时，或强或弱，或不知好歹，或旗鼓相当，放手一搏，全力以赴，都在遵循本能，毫无遮掩想将对方碾碎的欲望。

 

这混杂成一团的Alpha信息素，围绕在展正希身边就好像将他笼罩在了高压的玻璃罐下，罐中那些混乱的气体，它们疯狂的涌动着，拥挤着，决斗着，它们覆盖，它们攀比，它们不停歇着！展正希就像一条缺氧的鱼那样，像为了追回本该入肺的氧气，他仰着头，哑着嗓，却呼不上一口。高压挤着他的胸膛，挤着他的脊椎，压在他的肺，压着他的肩。如千斤石担。他低鸣，他颤抖，他屈软着双膝，他没有氧气。

 

泪水，唾液，体汗，交合液。从他身上的各个出口流出，展正希的双眼一片模糊。领间还被贺天抓着，他的膝盖一片冰凉，他知道自己跪下了，扣在石墙上的手更加用力，一丝丝刺痛从指尖传上，如一股清流涌进熔浆一样奔腾的体内。他就像今晚早些时候挨过的那几波热潮那样，等待它的过去。

 

没有求援，没有哀嚎，没有咒骂，没有抱怨。贺天看着只有不停抽气换气的展正希。谁能想到他这个行为处事比Beta更标准的同学，会有今天。

 

“相信我吗？”

 

贺天拍打着展正希的脸。他深呼吸了一口，这些同类的信息素也压着他不大好受，他的本能将他的牙齿磨着咯咯响，传到耳里是清晰的。展正希试图扣着墙站起，勾身贴墙的姿势着实难看，但这就是自尊所能展现出的最大极限。他看着贺天，他们都满头大汗，从面相来说，现在谁都不比对方体面。展正希的大脑嗡嗡叫着，不好受，真的不好受。感官没有给他大脑留下哪怕一片思考的区域，他眨着眼，点了点头。

 

贺天伸手将他搂住，圈在腰上的手像一条安全带，拉着他，稳住他，让他们能够在同一水平线上对视着，即使按理来说，展正希应该是要稍矮一些的。贺天又想起，他被展正希盖帽的那场球。

 

这样，咬下去的力道就带了点报复意味了。

 

痛。

 

真的很痛。门牙与虎齿穿透皮肤的那一刻，展正希觉得自己像是被一根长针从天灵盖上狠狠插入，直接的作用在大脑上，痛的真切而清晰。可它就像一根定海神针，将搅成一团，不停叫嚣着、刺痛着、翻滚的大脑，镇到只剩下单一的一种疼痛。整个晚上，展正希没感受到的呼吸，回来了。

 

随着Alpha信息素的流入，这个紧绷一晚的坚韧Omega身体终于逐渐得到了松缓，抱在怀里时，也多少有了点该有的柔韧度。贺天就像一个胜利者会做的那样，在利牙退出后，伸长着的舌头在牙印上舔舐一圈，毫不遮掩的炫耀，他是今晚的胜者。

 

贺天感受着手臂内软肉随着自己动作颤抖的频率，这些细微的变化逃不过他的老道经验，他含着笑，舌尖上游到耳后，他自然知道现在还谈不上安全，但并不妨碍他一两句调情话吧，毕竟夜色那么好，他也累的呛。

 

“没想到你还挺敏感”

 

低沉的话，让怀里的手动了动，没多大力，但贺天还是很快放过了他。是真的放手的那种。这让展正希只得手慌脚乱的抵住了墙稳住，不大的眼睛看着那个黑发男人，听他事不关己的说：

 

“能自己走吧”

 

他当然点头。毕竟被抱出去也不在展正希的选项里。

 

但还是意外的感受到牵在手腕上的力道。

 

“多…谢”

 

贺天看了展正希一眼，意味深长的笑了。

 

“要道谢的话，到我家再说”

 

再也没有混乱，没有嘈杂。

 

城市的光，射穿了云空，黑不及远方的山，黑不及前方的黑发，但黑夜终究是黑夜，有光，也不是天亮。

 

END./ ?


End file.
